


Lost at Sea

by thepinkus27



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meditation, Roger is a blessing to this Earth, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Something is wrong with Gordon, and Roger comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Roger Delli-Bovi/Gordon Michael Schwinn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I want to post more but I'm scared everyone will hate it. I also want to give the fandom for A New Brain some content, especially since I have been obsessed with it lately, so here, take this, even though I think some sentences are kinda rough to read. I also have other fics and ideas so maybe if I muster up what limited courage I have I'll share them.

Roger looked out over the edge of the small sailboat, into the endless ocean around him. Gordon always complained it was boring, just kilometers and kilometers of ocean and nothing to look at. 

But that was exactly what Roger liked about it. With nothing going on, you could just focus on how it all felt. How the sun felt on your skin, the wind in your face, the salty smell. It was so peaceful. 

And he was so far away from all of his stresses when he was out on the water, like nothing could reach him. He could finally relax knowing everything was so far away he didn't have to deal with it. He could finally get a break. 

As Roger closed his eyes and just breathed, he got a call from Rhoda. The ringing snapped him out of his meditation, making him jump a little at how unexpected it was. Nonetheless, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Roger, you gotta come right now! Gordon's in the hospital, and we don't know what's wrong with him!" Rhoda explained, her voice filled to the brim with panic as she shouted over the phone. 

Roger felt his heart stop for second. "Gordon... He's in the hospital?" He asked, his typically strong deep masculine voice sounding soft and scared. 

"Yeah, he's in the hospital. He fainted while we were talking about his writer's block," Rhoda said quickly out of nervousness. 

"Maybe it's because he's been so anxious lately," Roger said, more like a question than anything, to reassure himself and Rhoda. He wanted to believe it. He didn't think he could. 

"Maybe. We don't know yet. Just come. I'm sure he'll want to see you when he's up," Rhoda said, and then hung up. 

Roger sighed. It'd be hard to get back home in a timely manner when out at sea, in the middle of nowhere, but he'd certainly try his best to be there as soon as possible. 

But he had to admit, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Gordon in a sickly state. But he knew Gordon needed him. He needed someone to ground him, and that was part of why they clicked. Roger's calm balanced out Gordon's anxious tendencies. 

Upon his arrival, Rhoda and Mimi's faces lit up like they were watching fireworks. "Roger!" They cheered in unison. Roger wasn't sure why his arrival made them so happy, but he had to admit, it made him feel good. They must've needed comfort as much as he did, and definitely Gordon too. 

Speaking of Gordon, he didn't look impressed at all. He exclaimed, "What the fuck took you so long?!" 

"No wind," Roger replied, pecking his cheek. It was hard to keep the smile off of his face at how blunt his boyfriend was. 

"No wind," Gordon said suspiciously, not believing him. Roger felt a little bad at that. 

"Oh, Roger! We're so happy to see you!" Mimi said, smiling widely at him. 

"Happy to see you too," Roger said, giving both Mimi and Rhoda a hug and a kiss to their cheeks with a sweet smile. 

"We should probably give you and Gordon some time to be alone," Rhoda suggested, cocking her head. 

"You don't have to," Roger said, being polite. 

"She's right, we'll see you two soon," Mimi said, waving him goodbye as her and Rhoda headed out. 

Roger sat on Gordon's hospital bed and held his hand. They sat in silence for a moment before Gordon lifted his head to look at Roger and said, "Why don't you just leave? They've left." 

"What? Why would I leave? I just got here," Roger said, looking at him incredulously. 

"I can't even walk across the room. Just go," Gordon insisted, letting go of Roger and lifting his hand up to make a shooing motion. 

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to walk to spend time with me," Roger reassured him, giving him a soft and comforting smile. 

Gordon couldn't help the way his words made his heart feel full but hid it. He put on his best confident smile. "I've been so strong up until now. You wouldn't recognize me." 

Roger chuckled. "Who says you've lost that strength?" He couldn't tell if this was banter or if Gordon was genuinely trying to get him to leave. 

"Go, just go. You're going to make me cry and then I'll have to kill you," Gordon threatened, although it was empty. He placed a hand on Roger's chest. 

Roger laughed at him, a loving look in his eyes. "You're going to kill me all right." 

"Look at me! Just go." 

"Stop being silly. I'm not leaving." 

"Go!" Gordon raised his voice slightly. 

"No." 

"Go, please," He begged, his voice becoming small. 

"I'm not going nowhere." Roger kissed his forehead. And that was final. 

Gordon dropped it finally, and didn't respond. He was genuinely surprised Roger still stuck around despite whatever was wrong with him, and how difficult he could be to get along with. Then again Roger always was patient and kind. Gordon felt a wave of appreciation wash over himself. He'd never considered that about his boyfriend before. 

He felt Roger's muscular arms wrap around him for a hug, and Gordon returned it. He'd never felt more warm and safe in that moment as he felt Roger adjust himself so he was more comfortable, and completely on top of Gordon. 

He could smell the salty ocean on Roger and imagined him out on the water, totally at peace. Considering how content sailing made Roger, Gordon considered adjusting his stance, but then quickly decided against it. Sailing was still boring, no matter who liked it. 

"I'll stay with you no matter what," Roger promised, kissing his head, a reassurance to Gordon. 

Gordon held him tighter, and felt his nails digging into Roger's back. He couldn't bear the thought of being without Roger. Thank goodness it wasn't going to happen. 

"Deep breaths, okay? You're safe with me. Try breathing in for four counts, holding it for one, and then breathing out for five. Do it with me." 

Gordon thought it sounded ridiculous and wouldn't help, but when he felt Roger's chest rise he decided he'd try it with him. 

After they repeated it a few times, Gordon felt better. His body felt less tense and his mind less busy. His shoulders subconsciously lowered and his grip on Roger loosened. "Is that why you're always calm?" 

Roger smiled. "Well, partially. There's nothing that can completely get rid of stress, but there's a lot things that help. Did you find it helpful at all?" 

"No," Gordon joked, grinning at him. 

Roger gave him a look before giving him a peck to his lips. "You get an A for effort." 

"It's E for effort," Gordon corrected. 

"E isn't part of the letter grading system." 

"Effort doesn't start with an A." 

Roger sighed, not in the mood to discuss such a trivial topic as the correct version of a saying. "Agree to disagree?" 

"Certainly." Gordon's lips were met with another kiss from Roger, and he had almost forgotten he was in the hospital until he heard Richard's high voice.


End file.
